


Silent Night

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, F/F, look ma no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Sometimes the fourth Espada shows concern in the weirdest way.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I do not own Bleach nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> [EspadaIV's Tumblr](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)  
> [ULQUIHIME DISCORD](https://discord.gg/JbdPDcb)

Winter time in Hueco Mundo was a lot different than those cold months in Japan. There was no snow, only the white sand. There was no biting wind, but still, there was a chill to the stone when she pressed her face against the wall. It didn't matter. She had no one to spend Christmas Eve with nor did she have anyone but her friends to exchange gifts with.

She looked up at that clear ebony sky wishing for wisps of snow to fall or the wind to howl at the palace. She just wanted to be away from these walls. The redhead wanted to feel the flakes of ice sticking to her eyelashes. She would throw her head back and laugh, feeling that chill sting of the snowflakes melting as they hit her cheeks. She could imagine the feeling of the cold snow hitting her warm tongue.

Winter seemed such a carefree time.

Now, this war was going on and she behind the enemy lines. These cold months would always be marked with loss and the burden of a heavy heart. Although it was only she in this bare minimum room, Orihime never felt like she was alone.

She wasn't.

A creature watched her every move. He saw her through the screens. He watched her from the shadows as she slept. He saw when she cried. He saw when she would dance through the room, twirling through the darkness — a spot of light in the black, like the moon shining in the Hueco Mundo sky.

Ulquiorra would watch her as he was instructed to do. He saw her drink the warm tea, cupping the ceramic container with both hands before bringing it to her lips to blow on it. He watched her consume the food he brought to her.

"I would like to build a snowman."

The words were barely audible.

"A snowman? How can a man be made out of snow?" Her laugh rang out. It was Christmas Eve. Her body shook as she tried to contain the mirth she felt. It made the Arrancar look at her sternly. "Woman."

Orihime put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Were you ever human?"

"Many years ago. No, centuries ago."

"Would you like some tea?"

Ulquiorra is distracted and tilts his head, staring at her. "Tea?"

"Would you like to share some tea with me?" Orihime asked. She fidgeted, pulling at the sleeves of the uniform she wore.

A thick black eyebrow rose. "Why?"

"Well, because it's sometimes cold in here and it's Christmas Eve." Her face fell into a dejected look.

"Does it mean that much to you?"

A guarded look crossed her face. "I'm here all alone..."

"Not that you had anyone in the World of the Living."

Ouch. That hurt. "I apologize for asking."

"Did you have a favorite carol to sing?"

"Carol?"

"A Christmas carol."

"Oh. Not really." Orihime looked stumped for a moment. “Well, I don’t sing, but I do enjoy listening to different songs. One of my favorites is Sleigh Ride. Do you like listen to music?”

Ulquiorra shrugged and continued to stare at the human. “It’s okay,” he said.

“What’s your favorite carol to listen to then?”

“Silent Night,” he replied.

"Oh, I understand."

Ulquiorra appeared perplexed for a moment. "Woman, what do you understand?"

She shook her copper hair out. "You're telling me to shut up," she answered.

"No, I'm saying you should sleep in peace."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
